


How The Star Fell From Its Grace

by stonenotfound



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, Human George, M/M, Personified Objects, dreamnotfound if you squint, human clay, immortal george, mortal clay, mortal george, star george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonenotfound/pseuds/stonenotfound
Summary: On lonely nights George found himself watching the planet with blue skies and yellow grass. It drew him in like nothing else would, and it would be the planet that changed his life forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187222
Kudos: 3





	How The Star Fell From Its Grace

**Author's Note:**

> -rated teen and up for mild cursing-  
> -my twitter is @stone_not_found if you want to check it out!-  
> -enjoy!-

Ever since the beginning of time, George existed. At first, he was all alone. He was the only star in the night sky, and he watched as the galaxy burst into life. The glowing purples of nebulas were George’s favorite, but he found great annoyance in having to spend eons trying to figure out if the color he was seeing was its actual color. That was, until Earth. 

He watched many other races rise and fall, but something about this planet drew him in. He adored the planet’s blue skies, and he found it pleasant to have his favorite thing on the planet be a color he could see, not be something he’d have to stare at for eons to figure out its color. Earth also brought him the wondrous joy of having friends.

He watched the humans live their lives and would-be myths and legends unfold before his eyes. Some myths ended in the humans becoming stars and keeping him company, and some in tragic but heroic deaths. Every few hundred years he would tire of watching the humans live their lives. But some magic-like power of the planet drew him in, and every few thousand years, it would grant George a simple wish. 

12,000 BCE

Boredom seeped through George’s bones. Or, at least what he imagined were bones. Even though he was a star, immortal and a mere ball of energy with a conscious. He liked to imagine himself as a human with bones and muscles, and feet to walk on. But, he was still a star and Earth was starting to lose its interest. Every star found great pride in the ability to see the beautiful golden auras that surrounded each planet and star. But, the yellow aura surrounding Earth had long lost its interest to George, and the yellow grass was painfully bland, a disgusting color scheme of yellow against yellow.

But as he almost left to never see the planet again, the planet changed. The boring golden aura morphed into a deep blue that loosely resembled the waves that endlessly crashed against shorelines. The newfound blue aura detached from the planet and formed into the shape of a human. He had surely gone mad, for this wonderful blue color had never been seen as a color for an aura to be seen as.

“No you haven’t,” the aura said. 

“Haven’t what?” George asked.

“Gone insane, that was your thought, wasn’t it?” George nodded. 

“How? How are you doing this? Reading my mind?” he asked, trying and failing to mask the fear in his voice.

“I have more power. I am part of a solar system, and you, evidently, are not.”

“Why are you talking to me then? I’m just a star with no power, you have no use for me.” 

“The creator gave me a mission,” Earth stated matter-of-factly.

“The creator?”

“The one who made everything,” Earth said and gestured loosely to the galaxies and solar systems surrounding them. 

“The creator? That’s a load of bullshit.”

“Maybe it is, but at least hear me out George.”

“Why should I do that?”

“I’m more powerful, so you have to cooperate,” Earth said.

“Okay fine, what were you going to say?”

“I have been granted the power to allow you a wish.”

“A wish?”

“A wish.”

“And what the hell do I do with that?” George asked.

“Pick something. Something, anything to wish for.”

And so he did.

And so it was.

Every few thousand years George would wish, and he always proved his good heart and selflessness through wishing for the good of the people residing on the planet, until one year.

“George! Hello again!” Earth greeted.

“Hi Earth! Is it really that time again?” George asked wondrously. “I don’t think I’ll ever grow sick of this,” he said, and both him and Earth broke out into joyous giggles. 

“You’ve done a lot with your wishes George, you should be proud of yourself, what are you doing this time?”

“Something surprising,” George responded.

“Hm, and what would that be?”

“My happiness.”

“Are you sure?”

“More than I have been about anything.”

“George?”

“Yes?”

“I lied. All I did was lie,” Earth said and curled up into a ball, holding their knees close. 

“Woah, woah, calm down it’s okay. The lies couldn't have been that bad right? Right?”

“No,” Earth said shaking their head. “It was exactly that bad.”

“1200 BCE, your first wish. You wished for hope, and the Trojan War began. In 300 BCE You wished for knowledge, and many geniuses were born, like Plato and Aristotle, and the Punic wars began. In 1300 CE you wished for people to find more enjoyment in different art forms, and the black plagues struck, but many amazing painters were born, like Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci. Now, with the wish you have just been granted the humans, even though you did not ask for it, will still get a positive event. You may not have wished for it, but as it is your last wish ever, I will add it. I hope the humans enjoy the internet.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Earth?” George screamed, anger overflowing through the tears that pricked at the edge of his eyes. “I killed those people, me! All with those stupid wishes? Was there even a creator to grant those wishes in the first place?”

Earth shook their head. “No George, that’s why advancement came at such a price. I chose you to chose their advancements through your wishes. I chose you because you were wise and you would do the best for the human race, George. If I chose, I probably would’ve killed them by making poor choices. It was for the best this way.”

“You should’ve at least told me.”

“True, but it can’t be undone now. Now, go enjoy your wish, George. I hope we meet again in another life.”

His immortality was gone, and he was human. His wish got him sent in front of a door to an apartment in the middle of Florida with only a suitcase and a letter on him. The letter from Earth had detailed where he was and what his life entailed. It told him of how he was in his final year of college, studying tech, and he was from England, but he had moved to Florida 5 years prior. The apartment door that he stood in front of was supposed to be his new home for at least the next year, maybe more. _Wow, they gave me a backstory, how kind of them._ He thought sarcastically.

After he summed up enough courage to knock, all it took was short two knocks before the door swung open. It revealed a handsome boy with pretty blonde curls cascading on his head and slightly onto his forehead. George found himself getting lost in those beautiful golden eyes that rested neatly upon his face.

And suddenly, he didn’t care, for he had found his new favorite thing. He didn’t care about the wars raging across the globe. He didn’t care if he couldn’t properly see the colors adorned on his roommate, for this time he’d be happy to spend eons trying to figure out the color of his eyes, and he’d adore him until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you so much for reading, If you enjoyed please leave a kudos!-  
> -this work is part of my oneshot series, which is uploaded every month on the 28th, they are all separate oneshots but the series is just so you can find them all at once-  
> -not all of the historical events are historically accurate-  
> -lil reminder to drink water and eat something-  
> -have a wonderful day!-


End file.
